


Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Role Reversal, Simpleton!Arthur, merlin reverse bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt for Merlin Reverse Bang Challenge. Arthur clad in the festive attire of Camelot's servants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt picked by GeekLover. Fic link below pic :)

Merlin and Arthur's role reversal?

 [Why Do Fools Fall in Love?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1505420)

 


End file.
